Because of game(Kyumin drabble)
by Hyerin song
Summary: ketika sungmin bosan dan meminjam psp kyuhyun/yaoi/kyumin/drabble abal(?)/author ny newbie


Title: Because of game

Author: Song hye rin

Genre:romance,yaoi

Cast: Kyumin (kyuhyun x sungmin)

Rated: T+

A/N: anyeong! Aku bawa drabel yaoi kyu min nih!maaf yah abal drabel pertama soalnya hehe...

Happy Reading^0^

"Huft…aku bosan,SS5 nya di mulai masih 1 jam lagi… " kata seorang namja manis nan imut sambil mengerucutkan bibir mungil nya yang kita ketahui bernama sungmin

"Aku sudah menghafal lirik dan gerakan dance lalu aku harus apa? Aku bosan!" Katanya lalu mengedarkan pandangan nya ke seluruh ruangan.

Terlihat member yang lain sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan nya masing- masing sebenar nya ada beberapa yang berpasang-an

Eunhae & shindong yang sedang menghafal gerakan dance,yewook yang sedang menghafal lirik,zhoury yang sedang mengobrol,leeteuk&siwon yang sedang di rias oleh stylish noona,kang in& kyuhyun yang sedang melihat penampilan nya di depan kaca "AH! Itu dia! Kyu! Aku pinjam PSP mu yah!"Kata sungmin setelah melihat kyuhyun

"Mwo? Memang nya kau bisa bermain game hyung?"Kata kyuhyun yang membuat sungmin mengerucutkan bibir nya sebal

'Sungmin hyung! Kau imut sekali sih! Jangan mengerucutkan bibir mu seperti itu! Kau minta ku cium eoh?' Kata kyuhyun dalam hati

"YA! Kau meragukan ku?!"Kata sungmin sebal

"Ya iyalah! Aku tidak pernah melihat mu bermain game" kata kyuhyun

"Makanya pinjamkan aku psp mu dan lihatlah aku bermain!"Kata sungmin merengek pada kyuhyun

"Baiklah…tapi ada syarat nya!"Kata kyuhyun sambil memegang psp nya

"Apa syarat nya?"Kata sungmin

"Kau harus memainkan game yang ku pilih,kalau kau bisa aku akan menjadi pelayan mu selama 3 hari, tapi kalau kau tidak bisa kau harus menuruti permintaan ku! Bagaimana?" Jelas kyuhyun panjang lebar

"Hmmm baiklah"kata sungmin sambil mengangguk imut yang membuat kyuhyun panas dingin(?)

"Oke ini,kau harus bermain game ini"kata kyuhyun lalu memberi psp nya kepada sungmin, dan sungmin langsung memainkan nya.

Eh tunggu kenapa kyuhyun bersmirk ria(?)

Ya ampun! Dasar evilkyu! Dia memilih level yang paling susah! Ck! Dasar licik! Sudah tau sebenarnya sungmin tidak terlalu pintar bermain game

'YOU LOSE' itu lah kalimat yang terpampang jelas di layar PSP kyuhyun yang sedang di mainkan sungmin

"Yah…aku kalah…baiklah aku memang payah dalam bermain game,apa permintaan mu kyu?"Kata sungmin ya terlihat pasrah

"Hehehe mendekatlah hyung aku bisikan"kata kyuhyun,lalu sungmin mendekati kyuhyun dan kyuhyun membisikan permintaan nya

"….."

"MWO?SHIRO!" Teriak sungmin setelah kyuhyun membisikan permintaan nya

"Tidak ada penolakan hyung"kata kyuhyun sambil ber smirk

"Ta…tapi kyu.." Ucap sungmin yang terpotong karena salah satu staff sudah memanggil mereka tanda bahwa konser akan segera di mulai

STAGE

Saat sungmin sedang asik melambai-lambai(?) Pada elf tiba-tiba kyuhyun mendekatinya

"Kau tidak lupa permintaan ku kan hyung?" Bisik kyuhyun pada sungmin

"Iya… Tapi di pipi saja ya kyu"kata sungmin memelas

"Baiklah! Ayo cepat hyung!" Kata kyuhyun

Sungmin pun mendekat pada kyuhyun dan…

CUP~

Sungmin membulatkan mata nya sedangkan kyumin shipper sudah histeris (termasuk author kya!*di tendang)

"KYU! Kau bilang hanya di pipi kenapa kau menengokan kepalamu! Aku jadi mencium bibir mu kan!" Kata sungmin dengan wajah memerah

"Kan kau tidak bilang aku tidak boleh menengok kan hyung?"Kata kyuhyun menggoda sungmin"Kyu….."Guman sungmin yang tertunduk malu

Kyuhyun memegang dagu sungmin dan mengangkat nya dia bisah melihat wajah sungmin yang masih memerah

"Saranghaeyo lee sungmin"

"Na..nado saranghaeyo kyu"balas sungmin malu-malu yang terlihat imut di mata kyuhyun dan membuat kyuhyun mencium sungmin lagi, melihat itu member lain segera menutupi kyumin dengan mengelilingi kyumin mereka takut kalau tiba2 fict ini berubah menjadi rated M(?)

~THE END~

Yeayy selesaii pendek yah? Namanya juga drabel hehehe walaupun abal pendek dan kekurangan lain nya hye minta review yapss:3 gomawo yg sudah mau membaca drable abal ini XD


End file.
